Marceline's Room
by PunchTheDrums
Summary: Finn is invited to go to Princess Bubblegum's Castle but a note dropped by Marceline misteriously from nowhere makes him change his mind and goes to see what she wants...And ends up having a surprise from the Vampire Queen.


It was a nice sunny day in the Land of Ooo and Finn was walking around on the grass heading for the Candy Kingdom:

"Man I can't wait to see what kind of surprise PB is gonna show to me, I just wonder..." and he started to imagine as he closed his eyes making a "pleased" face. He then started to imagine he and PB living together and he being more happier than ever.

But as he was walking he saw a note dropping from the sky, out of nowhere. "What the heck is this ? Oh, it's a note. And it's from Marceline." and he started to read it:

"Dear Finn, if you're Reading this then I want you to go to my house no matter what, it's importante. Love: Marceline." "But...But...Agh I need to go to the Candy...Fuck it, I'll go there and see what she wants." He said as he made na angry expression, he then turned and went to Marceline's house.

He arrived some minutes later to her house, he started to knock hard on the door screaming "MARCELINE!" repeatedly. The door opened by itself and Finn backed off a little, he then turned the lights of the house on but didn't see no one, only some arrows pointing to somewhere with below saying "Finn, folow this" he read and started to think "I don't know what she wants but this is starting to be really stupid..." but besides him thinking that he followed the arrows. He continued to walk following the arrows as he saw where the arrows where heading him: to a dark room underneath her house, he then picked from his backpack a flashlight and turned it on but still no sign of Marceline. "Where is she ? AAAAGH SHE'S MAKING ME LATE!" He said that as he was walking down the stairs to a door which looked creepy and untouched like a thousand years ago, he opened it and saw a bed "You gotta be kidding me...WHA THE FU-" but before he could finish his mighty curse he got knocked out cold.

Hours later he woke up but saw himself tied up on his wrists and leg on the bed like if he was going to be tortured by those old torturing machines. He screamed for help but nothing happened, he started to try to get out by himself but couldn't and instead started to wonder who did this to him. Marceline appeared flying above him laughing.

"Sup Finn, feeling good down there ?" she laughed "Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Marceline! Stop it! This is not funny and I'm late for my-"

"Date with Bonnie ?"

"It's NOT a date."

"Yeah whatever, you're here with me now!"

"Stop this bullshit right now!"

"Good grief Finn, where are your manners talking to a lady ? I'll have to punish you..."

"P-p-punish me ?"

"Yeah." she then took her top off and threw it into Finn's face, he took it off by shaking his headbut then saw Marceline's vampire tits and he immediately had a bonner as he was blushing. "What's that in your pants Finn ? Is it Jake again ?" she laughed "Let me take care of you..." she then flew into him and ripped his pants off. "Marceline!" he blushed "What the fuck are you doing ?!" "I'm gonna suck you and then fuck you" she then started to suck his dick and he blushed as she put his mouth on his pénis "You like it ?" she then started to suck even harder and Finn moaned hard "Yeah...Keep it like that...Oh my fucking Glob..." "Yeah I know I'm the Fucking Glob, no need to say it to me Finn" she laughed and stopped "Why did you stop ?!"

"I stopped because you're having all the fun and I'm doing all the work, so for my pleasure you're going to asphyxiate yourself"

"WHAT ?! ARE YOU CRAZY ?!"

"Yes, I'm a crazy vampire bitch, now you better fucking asphyxiate youself, trust me, you'll see how it makes you feel more horny then you already are"

"Alright...I guess I should tr-" he then started to be choked my Marceline with a rope.

"Use that, as soon as I start to suck your big dick, you better fucking chocke yourself."

"S-sure..."

"And you better cal me Mistress or I'll bite your cock."

NOOOOO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT...Mistress."

"That's better, that's more my style babe." she then continued to suck his dick and has promised, he would have to choque himself. He then put the rope around his neck and simply chocked his ass off.

" *coffing* You are right Marceline, this feels *coffing* better than before."

"What did I told you ?" she then stopped and took her pants off. "You can stop choking yourself silly.

"What you gonna do now ?"

"What I've always wanted"

She then flew naked towards Finn face and just sit on his face.

"Now you're gonna lick my ass, make me feel pleased and fucking lick it like a dog."

Finn had no other choice, he started to lick it as Marceline moaned hard.

"She's choking me again but at least I'm choking with something sweet, oh my fucking Glob this ass is so delicious." he thought as he continued to lick it.

"Very good. Now it's time for my pussy to have fun too." She then let Finn lick her vagina as he was more horny than ever.

"You're enjoying this slave ?"

"Yes."

"*slaps* I DIDN'T HEAR YOU *slaps Finn again* ARE YOU FUCKING ENJOYING LICKING MY 1000 YEARS PUSSY ?"

"Yes mistress...I'm enjoying so much."

"You better." she then layed down on his body and inserted his dick on her vagina as he sucked her boobs, they were both moaning loud and hard as she screamed in pain but didn't want to stop.

"FUCK ME UNTIL YOU FUCKING CUM!"

"OH GLOB THIS IS SO FUCKING NICE MARCY"

"SHUT UP AND FUCK ME HARD"

Finn then began to fuck her more fast and hard than before as Marceline started to bleed a little from the vagina.

"Now let's see how good you are at fucking me anally"

Marceline then put herself on all her 4 as Finn first started to slap her ass with his dick, some seconds later he just put his face right on her asshole and started to lick her anus while fingering her pussy, he then decided do kiss and lick the buttcheeks while with his other hand fingering her asshole.

"You like my ass boy ?"

"I love it, oh my fucking Glob this is so much better than being at PB's"

"I know right, she would never do something like this"

"Shut up and feel my dick inside your sweet ass"

Finn then inserted his dick on her ass and thrusted back and forth as she moaned out load "OH FFFFFFUCK THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Finn started to smile and started to slap her ass. "I bet you like loosing your virginity with a hot bitch like me" Marceline laughed. Some 5 minutes later Finn took his penis out and layed down on the bed.

"Finn, my pussy is all wet." Marceline then flew right into his mouth and let him lick the cum out of her vagina.

"You hungry eh babe ?" Marceline asked with Finn replying "I'm into your vampire pussy thank you very much."

"Ready for round 2 ?"

"Always Marcy"

He then inserted his penis once again on her vagina and spent some good 10 minutes fucking. "SLAP MY FUCKING TITS" Marceline ordered and Finn slapped for her pleasure, she then grabbed him and they both french kissed while Finn thrusted back and forth on her vagina, they were both having a great time.

"Oh I'm cumming..."

"Quick Finn!"

He then removed his penis and pointed it at Marceline's face.

"Oh your cum is tasty...Better than vampire cum that's for sure."

Finn laughed "I'm fucking awesome!"

"Kiss me one more time you blonde son of a bitch"

Finn then kissed Marceline's cum-filled mouth and they both layed on the bed hugging each other.

"So...You had fun Finn ?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hey listen, I had an idea..." she then began to whisper to Finn's ear and they both laughed.

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum was worried about Finn but has the door to her room was oppened and she saw Finn she said happily:

"Oh there you are Finn! Where were you ?!"

But as she saw Marceline with him her mood changed:

"Oh...Hey Marceline...What are you 2 doing here ?"

They both looked at each other and laughed leaving Bubblegum scared and worried, Marceline then locked the door and quickly flew at her and ripped her dress off leaving her naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARCELINE ?!" Bubblegum shouted. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND ?!"

Finn then quickly tied her to a chair and said:

"We 3 are gonna have some fun"

Bubblegum began to scream but she couldn't as she had her mouth covered with Finn's dick while Marceline fingered Bubblegum's pussy.

"What does it taste like Marcy ?"

"Bubblegum Finn, just sweet Bubblegum."


End file.
